Stories: Lead the Way, Leader!
Story Written by: Redfork2000 Plot The Red Crystals have been through many adventures, and have managed to come out successful, with Red Fork leading the team to victory. However, once some new foes come along to attack the Red Crystals, Blue Ocean becomes the hero of the situation, and wins the respect of the team. However, can Blue Ocean handle the responsability of being The Red Crystals' leader? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Paula Python * Rover (NEW) * Fido (NEW) * Spot (NEW) Story Hierarchy. Often within a group of three or more, organization is difficult unless there is a leader. Hierarchy is a ranking of authority. Often when one member of the group is older, stronger, or more experienced, they will naturally assume the role of the protector, at the top of the hierarchy. But what happens when someone at the bottom of the hierarchy wants to be on top? This is where our story begins. In the middle of the Forest of Confusia, Red Fork is leading Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass and Red Spoon across the forest to visit Paula Python. * Red Fork: Come on guys! We're almost to Paula's house. * Blue Ocean: Are you sure we're not going to get lost again? * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, good pal, just trust me. I'm the leader, and I'll make sure we don't get lost. * Blue Ocean: Ok... if you say so. The four ponies continue walking across the forest. Red Fork leads them across an area full of tree branches. * Red Fork: Look out for the branches! *''pushes one out of the way, and lets go of it.*'' * Blue Ocean: *''gets hit by the branch* Ouch! * Lemon Glass: Are you ok? * Blue Ocean: Sure... ''After walking for a while, the four ponies sit down at a log for a brief rest. * Red Fork: Ok, let's rest here for five minutes, and then we move on. * Blue Ocean: Time to chat with Sarah! Blue Ocean takes out his cellphone, but unfortunately, it says "no service". * Blue Ocean: No reception here... While Lemon Glass offers Red Fork some lemonade to drink, Blue Ocean sees something moving in the bushes. * Blue Ocean: Huh? What's that? Who's there? Something comes out of the bushes. It's Paula Python! * Paula Python: Hey guys! * Blue Ocean: Paula? * Paula Python: Yup, it's me alright. So, what are you guys doing around here? * Red Fork: Oh, hi Paula! We were about to visit you. It's been a long time. * Paula Python: It sure has. * Red Fork: Hey, Red Spoon, ready to continue? * Red Spoon: Sure. * Lemon Glass: Me too. * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, come along! * Blue Ocean: I'll catch up later. I want to rest a bit. * Red Fork: Ok. If you need anything, just yell. Lemon Glass, Red Spoon and I will be right back pal! Red Fork, Lemon Glass and Red Spoon leave into some bushes. Blue Ocean seems a bit upset. * Paula Python: Hey, is everything alright Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, it's just Red Fork. He's been a bit bossy lately. * Paula Python: Aw, Blue Ocean. You know he just wants to protect you and the others. That's what friends and leaders do. * Blue Ocean: Well, I can take care of myself. * Paula Python: You know what? You're really lucky to have an friend like Red Fork to look after you. Sometimes I really wish I had one. Living my life in this weird forest isn't easy. Sure, things got better once Ink Splash and the others moved in, but I'd really wish I had a best friend to be with all the time and look after each other. While Blue Ocean and Paula Python talk, Red Fork, Lemon Glass and Red Spoon return. * Red Fork: We're back! * Paula Python: So soon? * Lemon Glass: Yeah. I forgot to take the lemonade with me. * Paula Python: Oh, so that's what this is. *''gives Lemon Glass the barrel of lemonade*'' * Red Fork: So, Paula, shall we go to your house? Red Spoon can cook lunch for all of us. * Paula Python: That sounds great! * Red Fork: Perfect, let's go! However, as soon as Red Fork and the others began to head towards Paula's house, they hear some howling. * Lemon Glass: Wait a moment... W-w-what was that? * Paula Python: It sounded like some howling. * Red Fork: Yeah, we're aware of that. What we don't know is... where that howling is coming from. * Paula Python: Well, I've heard of weird things going on around here lately. * Red Fork: There's certainly a clear explanation. * Blue Ocean: What about those paw prints!? *''points at some paw prints*'' * Red Fork: Those could be raccoons. * Paula Python: What about those scratch marks!? *''points at some scratch marks inthe trees*'' * Red Fork: They could have been some bunnies? * Lemon Glass: I hope so. Suddenly, two dogs wearing old vests and collar appear from the bushes. One of them is large, and another one is small. * Paula Python: Aah! Who are those!? * Red Fork: Behind me guys. I'll handle them. The two dogs get closer to the ponies, and Red Fork tries to talk to them. * Red Fork: Uh... hey doggies. Uh... we're sorry if we disturbed anything you were doing. *''the two dogs continue to walk towards the ponies* Hey, calm down guys. We can talk about this. *''throws them a few coins* ''How about that? * Small dog: We don't want your money, dumb pony! * Large dog: He's Spot, and I'm Fido! We're the Diamond Dogs! * Red Fork: Uh... nice to meet you... now, can we just leave and pretend that this never happened? * Spot: I don't think so, pony! * Red Fork: How about some lunch? Red Spoon is a great chef! * Fido: Lunch? Unless you've got any gems with you, you're history, pony! ''Red Fork checks his pockets (He has pockets!?), but has no gems at all. The two diamond dogs growl at the ponies, making them back up. Blue Ocean gets tangled up in a spider web. He begins to yell and fumbles around, trying to get it off, while standing on his back legs and waving his front legs in the air. This scares the diamond dogs, and they run away. By the time Blue Ocean gets it off, the diamond dogs have already fled. * Paula Python: *''pops out of a bush* You brave soul! That was incredible! You drove those diamond dogs away like it was nothing! * Blue Ocean: Uh, what? * Red Fork: Uh, how did he- * Red Spoon: Blue Ocean, well done. I'm impressed. * Paula Python:' That was a stroke of genius! Making yourself more larger and more intimidating! * Lemon Glass: You have to teach me how to do that! * Blue Ocean: Uh... ''' '''Thanks, guys! I guess I did save the day. * Red Fork: Okay, 'I think it's time to get going! That's enough excitement for one day, right? *''chuckles* * Blue Ocean: Ok Red Fork, which way should we go? * Red Fork: Uh... I don't know. I guess I lost our direction with all this action. * Paula Python: Blue Ocean, doesn't your cellphone have a GPS? * Blue Ocean: I'm not getting a signal, though... * Paula Python: Oh, I think we can fix that! Paula Python grabs Blue Ocean with her tail, and places him on top of Red Fork. * Red Fork: Huh? What are you doing? * Blue Ocean: Woah... It's beautiful up here! *Blue Ocean's cellphone beeps*'' Hey, I got a signal! It's this way! ''*He points forward.* * Red Fork: Ok guys, forward! * Blue Ocean: Uh, that's what I said. The four ponies head towards Paula's house for a nice lunch. Next day, in Red Fork & Blue Ocean's house, Blue Ocean is sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee, while talking with Red Spoon. Red Fork comes out of his room. * Red Fork: Good morning guys! So, I was thinking about what we're gonna do today and- *notices Blue Ocean drinking* Hey, you made coffee without me? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, I didn't want to wake you, you look so cute and cozy in your bed. * Red Fork: Uh, okay. So, about today... * Blue Ocean: Yeah. I was thinking about us going to the mall. You know, do some shopping? * Red Fork: ' '''But, um, I was thinking... * Red Spoon: I could get some new cooking knives. * Blue Ocean: Great! It's decided! ''Blue Ocean and Red Spoon stand up from the couch, and head towards the door. * Red Fork: Wait, what just happened? Red Fork follows Blue Ocean and Red Spoon to the mall. Lemon Glass soon joins them. During the rest of the day, the group stays at the mall doing all kind of Blue Ocean's favorite activities. First they head to the mall's arcade to play some videogames. * Red Fork: I guess this won't be as bad as I thought. Videogames are awesome! Later, the four ponies head to a science store to buy some stuff for Blue Ocean's lab. * Blue Ocean: What metal pieces should I take? Reinforced Titanium, or synthetic equestrian Starvenium? * Red Spoon: Hm... Equestria's synthesized starvenium is much more durable than most metals on Earth, but it may be much more expensive due to the transportation costs. * Blue Ocean: True. Though I always used synthetic starvenium when I was back in Equestria. * Lemon Glass: Well, I think you should use whatever you're most comfortable working with. * Blue Ocean: You might be right. * Red Fork: Ugh! This is boring! When do we go to do something fun? Sometime later, the four ponies are seen going to a theater to watch a movie. * Red Fork: Wow! Blue Ocean, look! Kung Fu Unicorn 2! We have to watch it! * Blue Ocean: Actually, I was thinking of watching Galaxy Wars 3: The Invasion of Zunix. * Lemon Glass: Sure. * Red Spoon: Even though the saga is mostly unrealistic about it's futuristic tones, it's still interesting to watch. * Red Fork: But, Kung Fu Unicorn 2 is fun and has action too. It's a great movie for all ages. * Blue Ocean: Well, it's decided. We're watching Galaxy Wars 3. The four ponies are seen inside the theater. Blue Ocean is excited watching the movie, Red Spoon is enjoying the movie, despite his serious expression, and Lemon Glass is drinking a soda while sitting close to Blue Ocean. Red Fork is seen upset, eating popcorn. Later, the four ponies enter a karaoke to sing songs. * Blue Ocean: So, what do you think, guys? * Lemon Glass: This is going to be fun. * Red Fork: No way. Karaoke? I barely listen to music. How am I going to know the lyrics? * Blue Ocean: You can see them onscreen while we sing. Come on, don't be so grumpy, Red Fork. * Red Fork: Fine... Blue Ocean begins singing first, Lemon Glass joins, and they both seem to enjoy it a lot. Red Spoon grabs another microphone and does a low-pictched rhythm. * Blue Ocean: Your turn, Red Fork! * Red Fork: What? No, I don't want to. * Blue Ocean: Oh, come on! * Red Fork: Alright. *''rolls his eyes*'' Red Fork begins to sing, but he does it off-key. The people boo at him and toss tomatoes at him. Later that night, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass and Red Spoon are seen outisde of Red Fork's bedroom, with Red Fork inside his bedroom with the door locked. * Blue Ocean: Come on, Red Fork! It wasn't that bad! * Red Fork: Yes it was! Everyone was booing at me! * Red Spoon: It's going to be ok. * Red Fork: Just leave me alone! * Blue Ocean: I think we should give him some time. He'll get over it soon. * Lemon Glass: Hey, is it ok if I stay here for the night? It's already pretty late. * Blue Ocean: Sure, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. * Lemon Glass: Thanks Blue Ocean. You're so kind. *''walks towards the bedroom*'' * Blue Ocean: Hey, Red Spoon, it's bedtime for you too. * Red Spoon: What? But... * Blue Ocean: Nope, no buts, Red Spoon. It's time to go to bed. Blue Ocean takes Red Spoon to his room, and places him in his bed. Red Spoon stares at him angrily, before Blue Ocean shuts the door. * Blue Ocean: Good night! Blue Ocean walks to the refrigerator and grabs a glass of iced tea to drink. * Blue Ocean: It isn't easy to be the boss, but it sure is worth it. As Blue Ocean drinks his iced tea, Paula Python enters the house by an open window. * Paula Python: Hi! * Blue Ocean: Paula? What are you doing here this late? * Paula Python: Oh, I came here to watch the show! * Blue Ocean: Show? What show? * Paula Python: Didn't you hear? There's going to be a big fight tonight! The Diamond Dogs are going to bring their leader. It's going to be him against you, since you're the new leader of the Red Crystals and all. * Blue Ocean: What!? Paula, I can't do that! * Paula Python: Oh, come on, Blue Ocean! You'l ldo great! You scared away those Diamond Dogs before, you'll do it again! * Blue Ocean: Paula, that was an accident. I got scared when I got tangled in that spider web, that's why I did that. * Paula Python: Really? * Blue Ocean: Yes, I'm nothing but a fraud! * Paula Python: In that case, I guess I should call the others for help. * Blue Ocean: No! They're going to freak out if they find out that there's a pack of Diamond Dogs heading towards our house. * Paula Python: Then what are we going to do? * Blue Ocean: I've been having fun as the leader of the Red Crystals, but it's time I start acting like one, and step up for my friends. * Paula Python: You need to get ready for the fight. And there's only one way to do that! * Blue Ocean: What is it? * Paula Python: A training montage! * Blue Ocean: Ok. Training music begins to play, but is soon interrupted by the sound of howling oustide the house. * Blue Ocean: What? * Paula Python: I guess there's no time for a training montage. They're here! Blue Ocean and paula Python head towards the door, and now the see Spot and Fido, with a third diamond dog, and several guard dogs behind them. * Spot: He's the one, Rover! * Rover: *''laughs* This is going to be so easy! * Blue Ocean: *''scared* ''Y-you're the leader of the Diamond Dogs? * Rover: Exactly. Now step up, and let's end this once and for all! * Paula Python: You can do it, Blue Ocean! If you need me, I'll be hiding in that bush! *''hides in a bush* The Diamond Dogs approach Blue Ocean. Blue Ocean tries to replicate what he did last time, standing on his back legs, and waving his front legs in the air. This slightly frightens Spot and Fido, but Rover doesn't get scared. * Rover: I know that trick already! You won't fool me! Rover makes himself look bigger as well, frightening Blue Ocean even more. * Blue Ocean: Aah! Suddenly, Red Spoon appears next to Blue Ocean, using a bunch of cooking utensils to look much larger. * Blue Ocean: Red Spoon? * Red Spoon: Need some help? * Blue Ocean: Sure! Red Spoon stays next to Blue Ocean, trying to intimidate the Diamond Dogs. However, Rover just calls some more guard dogs to stand next to him. * Blue Ocean: Paula, call the rest of our friends! We need to outnumber these dogs! * Paula Python: Sure thing! * Blue Ocean: Let the battle begin! This calls for some powerful music! Music starts playing, while Paula Python calls friends to back up Blue Ocean: Lemon Glass, Windy Sails, Boulder, Orange Cookie, Coffee Cookie, Blackberry Cookie, and several more. ♪Running hard, backs to the wall♪ ♪Facing stride, terror fills your life♪ ♪They push you back, but you got the power♪ ♪Dig deep for that fire, yeah, everything will♪ ♪Suffice resistance, frustration♪ ♪Leave it all behind♪ ♪Giving up right now would be a crime!♪ ♪Fury Heart! Gotta find the answers!♪ ♪Fury Heart! You've got that fire of your desire!♪ Music stops playing, and Blue Ocean is standing in front of the team against the Diamond Dogs. However, Rover calls more guard dogs, and still has more teammates than Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: Paula, bring the rest of the gang! * Paula Python: No can do, pal. That's just about everyone that was available. Everyone else is either too far away or too busy taking care of other stuff. * Blue Ocean: Uh oh... Rover chuckles, and then begins to growl at Blue Ocean. * Red Spoon: I think we need help. Blue Ocean is silent for a moment, and then, begins to yell. * Blue Ocean: Aah! Red Fork! We need help! Blue Ocean's yell is heard all around the area. Red Fork, who was in his bedroom, watching some old photos where he was leading the Red Crystals, hears Blue Ocean yell. * Red Fork: Blue Ocean? Red Fork rushes out of the house, and heads towards the front yard where everything is happening. Blue Ocean, Paula Python and everyone else sees as Red Fork comes towards them. Blue Ocean sees Red Fork come, and a tear comes out of his eye. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork! * Red Fork: *''cleans Blue Ocean's tear* It's all going to be ok, pal. ''Red Fork stands at the front of the group. Rover growls at him, but Red Fork begins to shine his magic horn. He stands tall, and tosses a powerful magic blast at the diamond dogs, defeating them all in one blow. * Red Fork: Never mess with my friends ever again. Do I make myself clear, dogs!? The Diamond Dogs look at Red Fork, afraid. Red Fork walks towards them, and they flee. * Spot: Run for your lives! * Fido: Let's get out of here! * Rover: This isn't over yet! All the Diamond Dogs leave the area. * Paula Python: Wow, that was amazing. * Blue Ocean: Uh, Red Fork, about what happened earlier... * Red Fork: No, Blue Ocean, this was my fault. You're the glue that keeps us together. I can't take that for granted. You're an important part of the team, and from now on, I'll treat you accordingly. * Blue Ocean: Thanks, Red Fork. * Lemon Glass: Can I be the leader now? * Blue Ocean: What? * Red Fork: Uh... ok? Cut to next day. The four ponies are seen in a fashion shop, trying out all kinds of fancy clothing. Red Fork is seen asleep. * Red Spoon: Shopping for clothes is boring. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, I think Red Fork should be the leader again. THE END Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek Category:Solo stories